The Cripple and the Carnivore
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Two years ago, six year old, Lucy was crippled badly when she got into a car crash with her Father... Now, a certain Carnivore has come over with his parents to visit... What happens next? Read to find out! (for Rosaline Yana! Hope you like it!)


**The day we met**

I was lying on my bed just wordlessly staring up at the ceiling I was listening to the sound of ***beep* **... ***beep*** ... **(It's Lucy's point of view)**

"Another day trapped in this room..." I thought sadly. "At least, Mama rememberd to open the window so the sun can shine through..."

About two years ago... Me and Dad had gotten into a really bad Car Crash... Dad didn't survive and I barely did... However, I'm most likely going to be unable to move from this bed for the rest of my life... Even as I am now it's hard to speak and if I am able to my voice comes out just as a raspy whisper...

"I think I heard, Mama say something about our new neighbors coming over for a visit" I thought. "I wonder when they'll arrive..."

I heard a knock at the door and someone open the door... Most likely, Mama answering the door...

"Oh you're early!" said Mama's voice.

Guess our new neighbors we're here...

"Yes, I hope it's not a problem"

"Not at all!" responded Mama's voice. "Come on in!"

I heard a three pairs of feet enter the house.

"Oh, what's you're name?" asked Mama's voice.

"Hibari Kyoya..."

"You know, I have a daughter about you're age why don't go up and say hi" requested Mama.

I heard a the kid sigh and his feet start to walk up the stairs... Mama continued talking with what I guess we're his or her parents...

"That kids coming up here..." I thought. "I hope he won't be scared of me..."

My bedroom opened and a black haired boy appeared in my line of sight looking down at me...

"Hello" he greeted.

I tried to speak up and eventually my voice came out.

"Hi..." I greeted raspilly and quietly.

He looked at me as if he was trying to understand the reason why I had so many tubes connecting to my arm, had a lot of bandages on, and had an air mask on... But eventually he spoke up...

"My name is, Hibari Kyoya" he introduced himself. "What's your's?"

I tried to smile... It had been so long since asked my name... I was happy to hear someone ask again...

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" I told him raspilly and quietly. "Nice to meet you..."

**Friends**

I thought after he left with his parents with his parents... That would be the last I would ever see of him... But...

"Here to see, Lucy again?" asked Mama's voice.

He keeps visiting me everyday... It's not that I don't like him coming here... It's just a bit strange seeing as all we do is talk after all he surely finds that boring...

"Yes" he answered.

I heard Mama move away and Hibari's footsteps come up the stairs...

"Here he comes..." I thought. "I wonder what will talk about today..."

He walked into my bedroom and sat down in the chair that he had pulled away from my desk one day and just left there...

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hi" I greeted back raspyilly and quietly. "Why do you come here everyday, Hibari?"

"Because you're interesting" he answered.

I was shocked... Me? Interesting? but all I can do is lay here and talk with him... But after a while I spoke up.

"Hey, Hibari" I spoke up raspilly and quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you wanna be friends?" I asked.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he said.

"Yes"

**Hebivores and Carnivores**

Hibari had found a book on animals in my bookcase today... He was reading it while I stared at the ceiling...

"I'm a Carnivore" he suddenly said.

I tried to look at him.

"You're a Herbivore" he told me.

"Why's that?" I asked raspyilly and quietly.

"Because you can't move" he told me. "If you want me to consider you an Omnivore show me that you can move..."

I wordlessly tried and moving my hand up... He looked at it expecting me to lift my hand...

"You can do it, Lucy!" I mentally encouraged myself. "Show him that you're not a Herbivore!"

I lifted my hand shakilly off the bed... But after a while it dropped back down against my will...

"It's a start" he told me.

He smirked before he said.

"Omnivore"

**School**

Hibari had just come back from School, he was telling me all about his day...

"I bit those students to death for being late" he told me.

I smiled to myself... He started school a couple months ago ago and their wasn't a single day when he didn't bite Student's to death for being late...

"You know, Omnivore in a way you're late too..." he told me.

I mentally sighed and closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me.

"But I guess I can make an exception because you don't go to school..." he told me.

I opened my eyes and tried to look at him...

"But..." He said. "You have to promise to go to school when you get better"

"Promise..." I promised raspilly and quietly. "I'll go to school when I get better..."

I knew the day when I would be able to move from this bed would most likely never come... But I said "I promise" to make him happy...

"Good" he said. "You better not be late on you're first day or-"

What he said next made me mentally smile.

"I'll bite you to death"

**Wonderful news**

A couple weeks later... Hibari was staying over today... I was starting to get well for some reason and I was somehow able to be propped up against my pillow's for once...

"You may be able to sit up now" he told me. "But you're still an Omnivore in my eyes..."

"I'm okay with that" I told him raspilly and quietly.

The next thing I knew, Mama rushed into the room she looked really happy.

"Lucy, guess what?!" she asked cheerfully.

"What?" I asked raspilly and quietly.

"The Doctors at the hospital have finally figured out a way to repair the damages caused by the Car Crash!" she said cheerfully.

Hibari whipped around to look at, Mama as if he didn't believe what he just heard...

"That is great" I tried to say cheerfully... It came out Raspy and Quiet like all my other comments do...

"When does she get fixed, Herbivore?" asked Hibari.

"In a couple of days!" said Mama cheerfully.

After that, Mama left the room still being cheerful and Hibari turned to me...

"Seems you're going to be able to move from that bed soon" he told me. "I'll come and see you when you're finally back home"

I tried to smile at him and I had to say that the next morning my heart monitor got a lot faster when I learned that he slept in the same bed as me...

**The Carnivore's crush**

A couple days later... I was sitting in the backyard in the grass... No more tubes in my arm, no more bandages, no more mask, and especially no more sitting in bed all day staring up at the ceiling... I was finally ok...

"The Sun feels so good on my skin!" I thought cheerfully. "I actually forgot how pretty the clouds are too!"

A breeze came by.

"That feels so good on my skin!" I thought cheerfully. "I love being able to go outside again!"

The next thing I knew I heard a voice.

"I'm guessing you're all fixed now?"

I looked to the source of the voice to see my best friend, Hibari having just came into the backyard.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "I'm all fixed up! I can move again and speak like a normal person!"

He had a small smile and sat down next to me in the grass.

"You better not be late for you're first day back at school" he told me. "Or I'll bite you to death"

I smiled at him.

"I'll be at school on time so you don't have to worry" I told him.

I looked up at the sky.

"I can't wait for nighttime..." I said. "I havn't seen the stars in so long..."

He just kept sitting there.

"The clouds are pretty and all but I can't wait to see the stars" I said cheerfully.

He was silent and I didn't see the blush on his face or when he started to get closer... However I turned my head...

"What's-" I said but cut off myself off.

Suddenly Hibari's lips we're on mine... Seeing as he looked as shocked as I was... I guess he didn't mean for this to happen...

After this happened... There was an awkward tension between us for a while...

But I have to say I forgot all about the accidental kiss, when we we're teenagers...

And...

He told me he loved me...

_THE END_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: I'm sorry if this is Bad... I'm tired as hell right now...**_


End file.
